


Between Dickens and Dumas

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Bass is doing research at the library where Charlie works and wants to check out a lot more than just a book (based on a prompt Lemon sent me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Dickens and Dumas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> Happy happy birthday Lemon! Thank you so much for all the kind, positive, and encouraging words you've given me since I first started posting my fics. You were actually the first person to tell me to continue with my story, so I owe a lot to you and I couldn't be more grateful. You're such a wonderful person, and a brilliant writer! I hope you have a wonderful birthday :) Sorry it took awhile to get this one too you, but thanks for the lovely prompt!

Shelving books was a tedious job, but at least thankfully it wasn’t one that required a whole lot of concentration because that was something Charlie lacked at this current point in time.

The same guy she had been seeing for a few days now was back again. Same beautifully gorgeous face, same leather jacket cladding his sculpted torso, same five o’clock shadow instantly magnifying his already oozing sex appeal.

There was a confident manner in which he walked, slow, steady strides. As though he had nothing but time in the world, but at the same time had a goal to accomplish. It was powerful, commanding attention as soon as he stepped into the library, and Charlie always complied.

Although she stole her glances from the sidelines, opting that over disturbing him when he always looked lost in thought. 

He sat at the same table every time after he first figured out that he could get a nice view of the hot young blonde’s tight ass from this particular seat. Yes he was there to do research, thankful he knew someone who worked at the university so that he was granted access to their extensive selection of books. Plus the librarians at the public library sure didn’t look as appetizing as the one in front of him. She was like grade A beef. Those low hanging jeans were always suctioned to her body, looking as though they were going to burst at the seam. Bass wouldn’t have minded that.

She aimlessly wandered through the dusty aisles, pushing her cart along with her as she skulked further down the column of books.

Each time she heaved the cart the soft toned muscles in her back flexed, making Bass’ pants feel 10 sizes too small. He had to shift in his seat awkwardly trying to soothe his grieving cock, but there would be no remedy for his condition until he was balls deep in her pliant pussy.

There was always this sort of presence looming over her as she collected the heavy books in her arms, coasting up and down the rows as she looked for their proper places. But she never really read too much into it.

Somewhere between Dickens and Dumas her fingers extended, trying to push the book onto the top shelf, inching it along the way instead of going to get a step stool. She hated dragging that stupid thing around when she was almost tall enough on her own. She hated to admit she was coming up short, literally.

Just when surrender was approaching her horizon, declaring Charles Dickens the victor of this battle, she felt a bodily aura behind her. There was no time to turn around when a solid form pressed against her back. Even though she was 100% sure there was something behind her, still she flinched on instinct as a honey sweet chuckle filled her ears.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, just looked like you could use help.” He placed one hand over hers on the book, effortlessly clicking it into place as the other hovered over her hip.

Turning around, Charlie came face to face with the guy she was previously not so subtly gawking at, dimples adorning his well-aged face as he wore a wide, sparklingly white smile.

“Do you work here?”

“No, I’m just pushing around this cart for exercise,” her tongue immediately quipped before she had time to think. Sarcasm was always the first to rush past her lips; she blamed it on her uncle.

Her gut reaction was to apologize for the snarky tone, but she didn’t have to. The guy started laughing, elongating his smile to span the entire length of his face. He scratched at the back of his neck, “Good point. Maybe the better question would’ve been could you help me find a book?”

She nodded twice, “that’s what they pay me to do here supposedly.”

Half of his mouth twitched, itching to turn up into a smirk, “it’s about the Civil War.” When her brows furrowed he nervously chuckled, “I’m uhh…writing a book of some sort. It’s in the research stages,” he offered, not sure why he felt compelled to spill his secrets to a stranger. He hadn’t told anyone he was writing a novel yet. There was a sense of trustworthiness hidden behind those doe eyes of hers. 

Pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket, Charlie willed her eyes to stay firmly fixed on his face and not pan down the length of his body, but she couldn’t help her wandering tendencies.

Her eyes immediately snapped back up to his when he chortled. He gestured to the long list of books scribbled neatly on the paper, “I’m kinda into the Civil War.”

She giggled before a kind smile graced her delicate features. “Well I guess everyone has to have a hobby, although this sounds more like torture to me than fun.”

“Not a big fan of history I take it?”

She lightly shook her head, “not particularly, though I find wars interesting. I guess because of the action,” she shrugged her shoulders when she noticed something glaze over his eyes.

He knocked the lust down, “great so I just need these books.” He extended the paper towards her, hand brushing against hers in the process.

Charlie quickly waved that electricity off, reading the titles. It wouldn’t be hard to find because most of these were educational and informational, she knew exactly where they would be located though she couldn’t say she spent a lot of time there herself.

In fact most people didn’t. College students didn’t use the library to actually check out books or to read them, all of that information was easily accessible online, but he didn’t strike Charlie as the online kind of guy. He looked like he enjoyed tangible objects he could feel between his palms, slipping through his fingertips.

Mentally and physically retreating from those dangerous thoughts, she spun on her heel as he trailed behind her, watching her hips sashaying from side to side.

He couldn’t help but to admire that round, tight piece of ass in front of him. It looked even more glorious up close. All it lacked was his hands aggressively kneading at the tender skin until it morphed into putty.

His heels planted in the ground as he all but ran straight into her back as she extended her arm outwards.

Wedged towards the back of the library on the right hand side was what she liked to call the deserted island. It was kind of nestled away from the study areas and rest of the non-educational books.

Not a whole lot of traffic came through unless there were finals, in which case desperate students would sell their own kidney or study on top of the bookshelves if they had to. Desperate times called for desperate measures apparently.

The only sort of life form on that side of the library was a large study group going on two rows over. Organic Chemistry, or some equally boring topic, that much was discernable based on what she heard them spouting off about. Thank god she was an English major.

Lowering her voice to more of a whisper, she jerked her head, “this is the aisle you want. I think most of them will be near the bottom.”

Her feet started to move on their own accord when his hand reflexively shot out to clasp her wrist in his hand. “Wait you said they pay you to find books here.” When Charlie nodded, he smirked, “well this doesn’t really count as finding them. You pointed me towards the aisle, see the difference?”

There was a playful, condescending underlying tone in his voice that made Charlie grin. “Good point,” she mocked his earlier words.

“Here you find these,” she pointed to the ones she knew would be hard to reach. “I’ll help you get the rest.”

“So kind of you,” his husky voice floated through the air, hitting Charlie hard as she shakily nodded.

She collected a few of the books, making a small pile as she felt his lingering gaze on her the entire time. From the corner of her eye she could see him absentmindedly picking at books, but not paying a damn bit of attention to what they actually were.

“Shit,” the book fumbled out of her hands as well as a string of curse words. The people glared in her direction at her lack of library etiquette. Well excuse the fuck outta her.

When she looked back up, she caught a glimpse of just how well endowed this man was. Flushing a deep, scarlet red, she stood up quickly, handing the book to him. She wanted nothing more than to run off and hide.

But apparently he had other plans, “were you…checking me out just now?”

Burning like a hot poker, her skin lit up as she sputtered, struggling for the words. “What? No, I was just—“

“Because,” he invaded her personal space, “it looked like you were trying to determine how big my cock was.”

The embarrassment left Charlie’s face as wetness pooled between her legs, hearing those crude words leaving his perfectly delectable lips. Using the seeping liquid she pasted her legs together in an attempt to contain the friction.

He strode confidently towards her; leaving no space in between their bodies, he dropped his lips to her hear, outlining the shell with his tongue. “If you wanted to see, all you had to do was ask.”

Testing her limits, Charlie let her hand roam down the front of his jeans, skimming her hand across his length. “Mmm, what if I wanted to do more than see? What if I wanted to taste you?”

A chuckle buried inside Bass’ throat escaped, “I’m not so sure you could handle all of me inside that petite little mouth of yours, and I’m an all or nothing kinda guy.”

Charlie smirked, “oh I’m quite sure every bit of you would fit. I have excellent gag reflexes and a highly skilled mouth,” she boasted, taking in the sight of Bass’ trembling body.

He lowered his lips back towards her ear, “would you be able to swallow every last drop?”

“Of course,” she purred. “Wasting is highly frowned upon, especially when it’s a mouth-watering delicacy.”

All of the confident and prideful boasting when out the window when his hand plunged into the fabric of her jeans. His fingers barely grazed her core before she backed away, glancing around them to see if anyone saw. “What the hell are you thinking?”

Bass faintly laughed, “you didn’t seem like the shy type before when you were describing how that pretty mouth of yours would be able to take all of me and suck me dry.”

She refused to blush, “yeah well that was talk. We can’t do this in a library because for one it’s a public place,” she said that as though he would care about privacy. Which he obviously didn’t. “And two this is a library, you know, a quiet place.”

“Are you not up for the challenge of being quiet?”

Challenge twinkled in his eyes as they locked on to hers, refusing to look away first. Charlie wasn’t one to back out of anything, but especially not a challenge. A lopsided grin rose on her face, “I didn’t say I was the one who couldn’t keep quiet. You look like a screamer, or at least a loud grunter.”

“Guess it depends on how tight your pussy is when I pound into you.” Bass’ body was literally buzzing with desire so loud he was surprised no one could hear it. The buzzing created a tingling feeling, making the hairs on his arm stand straight up, much like his dick.

“Just to prove you wrong, I’ll even volunteer my body first,” he sweetly smiled, calling her out on her bluff.

Predatorily stalking closer to him, Charlie’s eyes never left his as her hands popped the button on his jeans, sliding them down his thighs. It was risky enough as is, the last thing they needed to do was be fully naked, fucking against the bookshelf.

But it was this risk that drove Charlie’s motivation, and she wanted to fuck that smug ass smile from his lips. Preferably replacing it with satisfied, sated look. Open mouth and panting.

Bass couldn’t believe it; this was a fucking wet dream he was going to wake up from at any minute. His eyes practically bugged out of his head when she sank to one knee, then the other. This divine goddess was going to suck his senseless in a goddamn library. 

Looking up at him from underneath hooded lashes, she tugged on the bottom of his boxers, letting his massive erection spring free from the confines of the material prison. “What happened to all that talk before?”

Genuinely surprised, Bass cast his eyes back down towards her, forcefully keeping his eyelids from closing when she slathered the pre-cum around his tip with her thumb, sucking the digit into her mouth afterwards. 

“Talk is cheap, I’m more into action,” he huffed out as she placed a soft kiss on the tip.

“Oh yeah, what kind of action? Describe it to me,” she innocently batted her eyelashes at him.

Bass’ mouth went dry as he tried to force some words out, but he kept coming up blank. It was hard to think when her hand was lightly stroking his shaft at a steady pace. Her tiny fingers felt like goose feathers against the warm flesh of his cock.

“Action like this,” he started to look down but immediately after those words left her lips she swiftly took all of him into her mouth at one time, not even blinking.

“Fuck,” he bit his lip in order to stifle a moan. “Yes, just like that. Exactly,” he pried his eyes open, glancing down at the top of her head moving consistently up and all the way down in one languid wave.

“Mmm,” she moaned, vibrations pulsating his rigid cock lodged inside the hot cavity of her mouth. Charlie could feel some of his cum hitting her palate as it trickled down her throat. 

Swallowing around his dick, Bass couldn’t help his hands that were drifting closer to her hair. They were itching to latch onto something.

“Shit,” he breathed out when her teeth grated along the shaft as her tongue swirled around, coating him in saliva.

Slipping in and out of her mouth, he watched as she effortlessly took every bit of the pounding he was giving him, literally fucking her mouth.

Charlie could feel his tip hitting the back of her throat, but she was too focused on how fucking delicious he tasted as she savored every bead that slid down her throat.

Feeling his balls twitch and his dick spasm sent a shot of lust straight to her core. Her hand craved to creep between her glossy folds, just to relieve a little bit of the unbearable tension.

But as soon as her hand dipped past the waistband of her jeans Bass’ growled, “don’t you fucking dare.” Lust and anger infused for Bass as his grip tightened in her hair, roughly tugging at the roots. “I want to be the one to ram my fingers up inside your slick, throbbing pussy. I want to be the one to give you that relief you desperately desire,” he hungrily hissed at her. 

Charlie hummed against his cock, not listening to a word he was saying as her fingers came in contact with her own fluttering sex.

The sight of her fingers stroking back and forth as her mouth stayed glued to his dick hurdled Bass over the edge. Just like a good girl, Charlie swallowed every last drop, not even flinching as his sperm shot down her throat like hot lava.

As soon as she swallowed the last bit, licking the excess from her lips, he jerked her up, removing her hand as he shoved the denim down her toned legs to bunch on her calves.

Bass couldn’t resist cupping her mound once it was released from her cotton, cum soaked underwear, “mmm already so wet.” Slipping his middle finger past her folds, he sopped up some of her sweetness onto his finger, bringing it up to his mouth. He savored the tangy taste swirling around on his tongue, eyes bursting with desire as Charlie gnawed at her lip.

Repeating the motion, he gathered another portion of syrupy liquid onto his fingers. Bringing them up to her parted, plump lips, he covered them with the succulent juices. “Don’t you at least want to sample how you taste? Although it’ll only be a taste because I’m a very greedy man. I’m going to drown my face in valley of your thighs, drinking up every last wave of pleasure that crashes against my tongue. So this is your only offer,” he relaxed his finger against her lips before Charlie’s pink tongue tentatively jutted out.

It was an interesting taste; distinct from the way he tasted, but every bit just as sweet. Enveloping his finger inside her mouth, she devoured it like a candy-coated cum lollipop, using her teeth to extract every bit. When she was satisfied, she pulled the drenched digit from her mouth as a devilish grin hijacked her face.

Dropping to his knees, Bass pushed the fabric of her jeans down far enough to where he could comfortably guzzle the creamy nectar. Blowing against her hot core, he could’ve sworn he saw stream rolling off as Charlie’s legs shook. “Tell me, are you always this soaking wet? Or is this a fantasy come true for you?”

Jarring her mind, she looked down inquisitively at him. “What,” that’s the only word she was able to pant out, trying to force her core towards his face.

He placed a gentle, antagonizing kiss on her clit, “does me fucking you in the library where anyone could see douse your pussy in overflowing wetness? Or are you always this…slippery,” he let one finger flick against her core for emphasis. She was literally seething with cum already, enough liquid to rid the entire world of thirst. 

Bouncing down against his finger, she whimpered when he removed it, wanting an answer from her. “I’m this wet anytime I look at you. I’ve been walking around here sodden with fervor for days now. Going home, letting my fingers fondle that little bundle of nerves while I picture your face underneath me as I mercilessly ride your tongue.”

Bass’ mouth immediately closed around her pussy, tongue slithering inside while his hands closed on the upper part of her thighs. He had never been more turned on in his fucking life when she breathily painted that vivid image, forever etched in his mind.

Charlie wasted no time, bucking down on his tongue forcefully. Her hands wound into his unruly curls at the base of his neck in a vice grip even the Jaws of Life wouldn’t be able to break.

“Ooohh,” she moaned aloud before remembering where she was. She had to physically restrain herself by biting both sides of her cheek when she felt his scruff scratch against the inside of her smooth thighs. Intuitively her thighs caved in wanting to feel the rough surface of his beard rubbing her raw. 

Bass’ mouth curled into a smirk, hearing her moan rather loudly when he first penetrated her creamy fortress. His coarse tongue glided all the way up her slit before plunging back in, feasting on her heavenly cunt.

Soft mews flew past her lips, drawn together in a tight line and her heartbeat erratically hammered so loudly she had to glance over her shoulder to make sure it wasn’t blaring in everyone else’s ears.

She was so fucking fired if her boss caught them, but what a helluva way to go.

Her legs wracked with quakes, almost swooning as soon as Bass sucked hard on her clit, giving it a generous amount of attention while his tongue tenderly caressed it. 

His hands went to the underside of her legs, hoisting Charlie’s feet slightly off the ground. The added height difference allowed her to more powerfully roll her hips up into his tongue, utilizing it as her own personal pleasure stick.

She couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the onslaught her core was undergoing. One hand left the solace of his locks, finding its way back to its place on the bookshelf, but as she fumbled for a spot to rest her hand she felt her fingers connecting with a book.

It wasn’t dead silent in the library where they were, but it was quiet enough to where if a book dropped everyone would sure as hell fucking hear it and turn around to find Bass’ face lodged in her pussy as she unabashedly grinded down.

Luckily for her though Bass’ reflexes were better than hers, hand unclenching from her thigh with enough time to fumble for the book before it thumped against the ground. All the while he continued to ravenously eat her out.

The way his toned, muscular arm swung out without a moments notice and gripped the book tightly in his fingers had Charlie’s walls seizing his tongue as she struggled to stay standing upright.

Bass let every bit of her juices flow welcomingly into her mouth, only a few drops escaping, dribbling down his chin. His tongue darted out to swipe the excess liquid back into his mouth, gently setting Charlie’s feet back on the ground, which was a big mistake.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she dropped down, landing on his straining dick. She had to grip the back of his neck, sinking her nails in to keep from moaning as her swollen sex rubbed against him. Bass himself had to bite down on her shoulder to suppress a groan.

Senseless grinding down, Bass lifts her up with one arm securely around her lower back and the other finding his pulsating cock. Bending his legs to line up their entrances, he drilled ruthlessly into the hardening plaster caked along her walls mixed with new waves of liquid flowing.

Charlie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head when he finally slid home into her greedy cunt. She had anticipated this moment from the first time she saw him. Watching as his bulge strained against his jeans creating a nice outline of his splendid cock. She knew from the moment her eyes landed on his impressive length that he would be an excellent lay. That he would know all the right places to touch, the right amount of pressure to put behind his thrusts. She knew he would be the perfect size, stretching her pussy out to its maximum capacity but never in a terribly painful way. Just painful enough to be even more erotic.

She couldn’t have described it if she tried.

Fully sheathed in her silky, saturated pussy, he wrapped both strong arms around her back, muscles flexing as they gripped on.

Her hands immediately sought out his broad shoulders; cupping them with enough force to leave lasting Charlie shaped fingerprints down to the bone. Her breath came out in shallow puffs against his ear, producing moisture that collected on the outer shell.

She rode him with a speed so fast, and a force so rough it was a wonder she didn’t rip her own vaginal walls in the process. But the thoughts of how it would feel to drown his dick in her creamy fluids was gratifying enough to push everything else aside.

Bass must’ve thought the same thing as he matched her thrust, pounding unremittingly into. He wanted nothing more than to hear the slapping of his skin against hers as he plowed in hard, but there was something even more enticing about having to be quiet due to the people only a few yards away.

The coil in Charlie’s stomach kept twisting tighter and tighter. She felt like one of those jack in the box that would spring out at any moment when she couldn’t take anymore of his pulverizing, elegant movements.

Pop went the weasel. Charlie’s mouth parted open desperate to release a battle cry, not giving a damn who was in the vicinity. 

Bass however still wanted very much to finish. His hand clamped down over her mouth, smothering her cries as she bite down hard on his hand. “Ssshhh,” he cooed into her ear as her body convulsed, wracked with robust sobs. “We don’t want to give away our location.”

Charlie’s muffled whimper into the palm of his hand fueled his own orgasm. Barely able to pull out of her, he started jerking uncontrollably, spurting his seed on her inner thigh, as his mouth hooked onto her shoulder. She could feel his groans plowing into every heightened cell on her body as he aggressively came.

Her body lit up with the brightening glow of after sex potent enough to blind everyone with in a 10-mile radius. Shimming into her jeans, she smoothed her hair as best as she could, but it unwillingly complied, giving her a freshly fucked look. She decided on pulling it back all together, winding it into a loose bun on the top of her head.

That was about as good as it was going to get until she could go home and shower. Her body reeked of sex

“I’m pretty sure I won, considering I had to cover your cries with my hand.” Bass smirked, proudly boasting his ability to make her all sense of control.

Charlie on the other hand just softly chuckled, “yeah well I have an imprint of your teeth permanently tattooed on my shoulder that says otherwise. Besides, I think I cried out louder in my fantasy,” she baited him, watching as a haze elaborately covered his body.

Striding closer to her, he gripped her hip tightly, smirking as she involuntarily, visibly flinched. “That’s because I didn’t have as much room to stretch my legs here, so to speak. I guarantee you that I could fuck you into oblivion better than any other person on this planet, including dream me.”

Charlie outright laughed, seeing the jealousy creep onto his face. Pursuing her lips together, she cocked an eyebrow, “hmm, I guess some things we’ll never know.”

Pushing off his body with her hand firmly planted on his solid chest, she spun on her heels, putting an extra swing in her step upon realizing he was still watching her every move.

Twisting her head, she looked at him from over her shoulder. “Good luck with your research, General,” she saucily tossed a wink in his direction as she sauntered away.


End file.
